


We Are Always

by MoonStarDutchess



Series: Love and Loyalty: A Royai Romance Collection [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Complete, F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStarDutchess/pseuds/MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Roy wishes he could take back the past, but since he can't, he focuses on the future with the one person who means the world to him. Story 5 in Love and Loyalty: A Royai Romance Collection





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit for this fanfiction except writing practice.

If I could take back all of the kisses I shared with other women, I would. I’d take back the times I bought them flowers, candy, and dinners. All the times I had sexual relations with them. My reputation of being the proverbial ladies man was accurate, and I’m not proud of that. Those women never meant anything to me. That reputation was a front taught to me by Grumman and used to make me appear freewheeling and ambitionless to anyone watching. Eventually, I fell into living up to them, though nowhere near the level that the rumors stated. 

To this day I don’t feel guilty toward the women because it was obvious they never truly gave a shit about me either. They only wanted me for my looks, which I’m still confused about, and the prestige they got hanging on my arm at some formal military banquet. Those women had wanted to say they snagged Colonel Roy Mustang and not one of them cared enough to find out about the real me. But to be fair, I wouldn’t have trusted them even if they’d tried. 

The most important people know the truth, and that’s what matters most. My true friends know the real me. They acknowledged my aspirations and helped lift me to where I am now. But no one now or ever again would know me as well as the woman sitting in the chair across from me. 

No one else can bring such happiness yet at the same time raise so much terror in me. I adored her as we grew up. Our first time had been together. We’d been two hormonal teenagers sating desires and curiosity. I’d compared every woman I slept with to the times with her. It wasn’t the nicest thing I could’ve done, but it happened nonetheless. At least I never spoke it out loud. 

I feel a grin form on my lips as I study her. She’s focused on the book in her hands and the sly smile on her lips indicates that the scene she’s reading is probably something she’d blush about if I brought it up. Her legs are curled under her and Hayate is at her right, snuggled down in the space between her body and the couch cushions. 

She lowers her book and looks at me. I’m not surprised since she usually feels my gaze on her whenever I stare at her too long. There aren’t many people willing to look into my eyes without looking away, but she does so with no hesitation. She can read me as well as that book she holds. 

This woman has seen it all with me. Experienced it all. And I haven’t done nearly enough to repay her for dealing with me. She saw me struggle after Ishbal, pushing back her own pain to help me. She stood by my side during Maes’ death and put up with my mood swings for a time after.   
When she almost died, she kept my gaze and utmost faith that I would not make the wrong decision. Those beautiful orbs told me that if I did a human transmutation for her, she’d find a way to kill me. Oh, it had been tempting. I would’ve been willing to give up anything to save her. 

She guided me through the battle, my right arm, my guard, becoming my eyes as well. After the battle, in the few months that I had to remain blind waiting for Havoc to be healed first, she’d lived with me. She’d helped me walk, cooked for me, and catered to any other need I had, despite the fact that she had an injury of her own to deal with. I’d tried to get her to relax. She was stubborn and would not, insisting that she’d healed in the hospital. 

She’d been the first face I saw when Marco healed my sight, and to this day it remains the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. 

She was everything. She is everything. 

I stand and walk over to her, moved by my feelings, and sit down next to her on the side Hayate isn’t occupying. She sits down her book. I take her hand and intertwine our fingers. 

“Is there something wrong?” she asks. 

“Yes,” I say. And it is something I hope to fix. 

“What is it?” 

“You’re leaving in an hour.” 

“Yes, I have to work tomorrow.” 

I take a deep breath. “Why don’t you stay?” 

"What?” 

“Stay,” I say, my word coming out slightly shaky. 

“I didn’t bring my uniform. I need to have it.” 

“I…I don’t mean the night, Riza,” I say. “I mean forever.” 

“Are you asking me to marry you or…?” 

That hadn’t been my intention but marriage sounded good. In fact, it sounded like the best thing I’ve ever heard. Married and having children with Riza had once been a dream, but now it could really happen. “Yes, I am asking that,” I say even though I don’t have a ring at the moment. I’ll remedy that in the morning. 

There’s no tears, no shock. She just gives me her sweet, small smile. “All right.” 

That answer would sound unenthusiastic to any other person, but it’s perfect to me. It’s Riza. Calm, kind, and sweet Riza. 

I cup her face with my hands and kiss her, trying to pour every single ounce of love I have for her into that kiss. I know I’ll fail, but it’s okay. I’ll have the rest of my life to try. 

We are everything 

We are forever. 

We are always. 


End file.
